The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus for making uniform or evening an imbricated stream of products, especially printed products.
Even when an imbricated stream of printed products directly appears at a rotary printing press the spacing of the individual products from one another within the imbricated product stream continually experiences deviations. In many cases, however, a prerequisite for the direct further processing of an imbricated product stream is that there is present a uniform spacing of the imbricated products within the stream from one another. Apart from this there can also be present the need that the products are delivered properly in-phase to a processing device.